


Our relationship is like the hands of a clock at 12:30

by Oikawasanniceserve



Series: Time series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawasanniceserve/pseuds/Oikawasanniceserve
Summary: Oikawa lost his memories and can't remember that he's married to Kageyama.Kageyama asks Iwaizumi's help on the situation.Iwaizumi's torn between helping Kageyama or finally confess his feelings to Oikawa.And Kuroo is Oikawa's doctor. Tsukishima's the lovely cafe boy Kuroo loves to visit (which will have a standalone fic later in life that will be called 12:00 )





	Our relationship is like the hands of a clock at 12:30

**Author's Note:**

> After a long hiatus. Finally.

"Who are you?" Said the chocolate-eyed brunette.

Kageyama Tobio, 28 years old, official setter of Japan, faces the greatest challenge in his life: His husband can't remember him.

 

-3 years ago-

Inside a ramen shop near their neighborhood, Kageyama wanted to cheer up his longtime boyfriend.

"Oikawa-sa I mean.. To.. Tooru" Kageyama said after swallowing a spoonful of ramen.

"Hai? What is it Tobio-chan? You look constipated" eyes fluttering his boyfriend's way.

"Will you marry me?"

 

-Present-

Innocent eyes pierce towards his own. A huge pit has formed in his stomach. He wanted to throw up, however he can't. He must compose himself first.

Teary eyes and stuttering voice, Kageyama reached for the pale hands of his husband.

"Oikawa-san, you-you don't remember me? I-I'm..."

He takes his own hand to his forehead. Shaking his head off. He looks directly to Kageyama.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I really can't"

"But you know-you know your name? Does it hurt anywhere?"

"I'm Oikawa Tooru, Japan's official setter. And it does hurt a little in the head but-"

He finally give in. Waterfall tears and flushing ears. Oikawa panicked and hugged the boy.

"I don't remember  you but seeing you like this! Are you by any chance my brother or something?" he continue to caress the boy's back.

Kageyama tries so hard to stop quivering, he did try. He hugged Oikawa back and mellowly said "Oikawa-san, I'm Japan's official setter now. We're - we're.."

"NO!"

 

Oikawa pushed him back. Lines are forming in his forehead and glared at Kageyama.

"What are you saying?! I'M JAPAN's OFFICIAL SETTER. You-you can't be.."

"Oikawa-san you're retired. We-We're married after they announced that I'll replace... that was years ago"

"No! No!"

Kageyama's feelings overflow as Oikawa's.

The blueberry boy had long forgotten how Oikawa looks when he's pretty pissed. Three years of happy marriage and then it came to this. Oikawa just asked permission that he'll get milkbread then Kuroo called his mobile that Oikawa's in the hospital.

"Everyone knows that my life is volleyball! Volleyball! A little kid like you can't - can't! I'm Oikawa Tooru! The Grand King! I'm-"

Then he felt his knees ache.

"Fuck!"

Kageyama then wiped his tears and said with a straight face "Your knees gave up, the coach announced that I'll be replacing you. You looked so plastic. Then I took you to our favorite ramen shop, that's where I propos-"

"Stop! Proposed?! I'm not gay! I'm never gay! You-you get out of here!"

Kageyama stared on the floor. His husband keeps on shouting but he just can't hear it, he doesn't want to hear it.

"I'll go get Kuroo-san"

"Tet-chan? Why will you get Tet-chan? He's at practice for sure"

"I told you, that was years ago.  He's now a doctor. Wait here and I'll get him"

He's on his way to the door until Oikawa asked for his name.

"It's Tobio. Kageyama Tobio. I know it doesn't ring a bell. I'm the only one you forgot, aside from the time stamp"

"I. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you but.. I really can't remember..

 

Kageyama flashed a sincere smile. NOT the  creepy one that he used to give his teammates.

"It's okay, Oikawa-san. Kuroo will be back"

He shut the door and started to cry so hard. He texted Kuroo to drop by Oikawa's room and made a swift phone call. The person on the other line answered after 4 rings.

"Yes?"

"Iwa-Iiwaizumi-san! Oikawa-san! O-Oi-Oikawa-san! tears and snot forming.

"What about that idiot Kageyama?! Did he hurt you?!"

"He-He! He can't remember me! He can't"

"Tobio"

Then Kageyama slumped on the floor and is waiting for Kuroo to come.


End file.
